Mientras Dormia
by Sukita Fic
Summary: Con la guerra terminada Draco y Hermione deciden volver a retomar sus estudios. Él no ha cambiado nada, no es un asesino pero no le gustan los sangre sucia y menos aun Granger. Hermione no puede estar cerca de el sin recordar como su tía la torturo ¡Es un mortífago! Pero sin saber cómo, el destino les ha unido y cuando ambos duermen están conectados y no pueden evitar conocerse.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 "Vuelta a Casa"**

Voldemort al fin había muerto. Draco se acariciaba el brazo izquierdo inconscientemente mientras observaba el paisaje camino a Hogwarts. Decir que estaba contento seria no conocer al rubio. Volvía a la que había sido su casa durante los últimos 7 años, pero volvía derrotado.

Muchos pensarían que el había sido obligado a unirse a la causa del Señor Tenebroso, y a él le convenía esa opinión, pero él sabía que no era cierto. Había odiado a los sangre sucia desde que tenía uso de razón. Había deseado acabar con ellos desde que conocía a esa rata asquerosa amiga de Potter que había sido capad de superarle en todo. Desde cuarto curso no había echo otra cosa que no fuese prepararse para ser un Mortifago, sabia más de magia oscura que cualquier otro alumno del colegio, se había esforzado para dominar los conjuros no verbales, así como gracias a su despiadada tía era experto en Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Uno no se prepara así para ir a descubrir nuevas especies mágicas por el mundo.

No, él quería la muerte de toda la mugre en el mundo mágico. Recordaba perfectamente el día que fue llamado por el Lord, al fin le daban la oportunidad ¡y era el primero de su curso! Incluso aún no habían llamado a ningún estudiante de séptimo. No cabía en sí de gozo. Al finalizar el curso había dudado de si tendría su oportunidad. El estúpido de su padre había fallado gravemente y ahora se pudría en Azkabán. Todos sabían que el Lord no era famoso por dar segundas oportunidades.

Pero claro, nada salió como el esperaba ¿Por qué nunca salían los planes como el esperaba? Después de tanto esfuerzo, de tanta preparación, ese maldito mestizo le mandaba una misión suicida ¡A él! ¡Él tenía la sangre más limpia que cualquier noble del mundo mágico! ¡Ese mestizo tendría que besar sus pies! Y era él, Draco Malfoy, el que estaba recibiendo su marca cual ganado, aceptando ser su siervo, mientras ese maldito mestizo le envía a una misión de la que todos eran conscientes que nunca podría salir vencedor.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladeada se dibujara en su rostro "Jódete Ryddle, eres tú el que se está pudriendo en el infierno"

El rubio estaba tan perdido en sus divagaciones que no escucho que se abría la puerta del compartimento y entraba un joven castaño de su edad.

-Malfoy, no pensaba que fueras a volver. Deduzco que Pansy no es consciente, si no, no estaría revolcándose con Zabinni a tres compartimentos de aquí.

-Yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones a nadie Nott, y menos a esa perra.

El castaño se sentó frente a él, mirándole como un igual. Siempre lo hacía, y eso exasperaba al rubio.

-Yo no te he pedido explicaciones, simplemente hecho un comentario.

Después de todo ¿Piensas que muchos te esperan aquí? Joder, tienes que tener agallas para presentarte aquí como si nada.

-Para que luego digan que en Slytherin solo hay cobardes.

El rubio volvió a mostrar una de sus famosas sonrisas. Nott no tenía ningún motivo para no volver. Si, su padre era un conocido Mortifago, de los peores que él podría recordar. Pero, a diferencia de él, Theo se había mantenido al margen, su brazo no estaba marcado y en el último momento había luchado en el bando ganador. Él no era estúpido, era un superviviente.

Mientras, lejos de ese compartimento pero en el mismo tren viajaban un grupo muy peculiar de cuatro amigos a cual más diferente.

-No puedo creer que ni Harry ni tu hermano vayan a terminar sus estudios.

-Hermione, el año pasado fue muy difícil para ambos, es normal que teniendo la opción hayan preferido no volver.

-El año pasado fue igual de duro para mí y aquí estoy

-¡Pero tu amas estudiar!- le dijo Neville con una sonrisa indicando lo obvio, como decir que el cielo es azul.

-No te sientas sola Hermione- la dulce voz de Luna siempre lograba calmarla, ella tenía ese poder en todos- nosotros estaremos contigo.

-Lo sé, pero entender que noto que sin ellos me falta algo en el colegio

-Claro que sí, y ahora que tú y mi hermano estabais…

-¡Ginny! Sabes que…

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase ya que Dean Thomas entro en el compartimento dando un fuerte portazo y asustando a todos. Lucia el rostro enfadado y encontrar a Neville sentado al lado de Luna no ayudo a que se calmara

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-¡Me pasa que tenemos a un maldito mortifago en el tren! ¿Cómo coño han dejado Volver a Malfoy?

Hermione inconscientemente se llevó la mano al brazo donde tenía grabado "sangre sucia" a día de hoy, meses después, aun le dolía, no sabía si era psicológico o es que esa maldita bruja había utilizado algún hechizo para que no cicatrizara.

Sentándose frente a Luna y sin apartar los ojos de esta susurro

-Aún tengo pesadillas de cuando estuvimos encerrados en las mazmorras de su casa ¡joder Hermione! Aun te oigo gritar mientras la zorra de su tia te torturaba

Nadie dijo nada, el dolor de la guerra aún estaba presente, las heridas no habían cicatrizado y no había nada que decir. Ninguno entendía que hacia allí Malfoy

-Si el Ministerio ha determinado que es inocente el colegio no puede impedir que vuelva

-¡Pero no es inocente Hermione!- Dean no recordaba estar tan furioso en su vida ¿Cómo podían permitir esa injusticia?

-Lo se Dean, pero no podemos hacer más que ignorarle.

-No quiero pensar que dirán mi hermano y Harry cuando se entente…

El resto del camino se hizo en un pesado silencio. Todos estaban demasiado indignados y cabreados como para hablar.

-HP-

Draco notaba la mirada de gran parte del colegio puesta en él. Eran miradas de odio en su mayoría pero él era un Malfoy y no pensaba amedrentarse. Nott estaba sentado a su derecha. Sin necesidad de hablar habían llegado a un acuerdo. Ninguno iba a ser bienvenido, a Theo, por mucho que se ubiese posicionado en el bando ganador, le iba a pesar su apellido y a Draco sus propias acciones. Separados eran fuertes, juntos serían los reyes de su casa.

Pansy se acercó arrastrándose como una perra y Draco no pudo evitar mirarla con cara de asco.

-Draco, no pensaba que fueras a volver, si yo lo hubiese sabido

-¿No te abrías estado restregando con ese perdedor?- la interrumpió el rubio- No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, puedes volver por dónde has venido. Yo no me como las babas de nadie.

La mesa estaba en silencio observando al que había sido su Príncipe durante tantos años. Todos miraron a Zabinni esperando que dijera algo, pero este solo los observo con los ojos llenos rabia sin decir nada. Draco le dedico una sonrisa llena de desprecio al que había sido su amigo y que había vendido a su padre en el juicio. Estaba claro que pensaba hacérselo pagar.

Pansy se retiró cual serpiente buscando un sitio junto a Zabinni pero una mirada de este le indico que tampoco era bien recibida así que fue a sentarse junto con las chicas.

La directora empezó hablar mientras el centraba su mirada en la casa de los leones, estos le miraban con desprecio. Que se jodiesen, que se jodiesen todos.

Su padre ya estaba pagando en Azkaban e iba a recibir el beso del Dementor y él no había matado a nadie, aunque le jodiese admitirlo no había sido capad de hacerlo. Desearlo es fácil, hacerlo no.

-HP-

Las explicaciones que había recibido de la directora durante la cena. Si el Wizengamot había declarado inocentes a los alumnos de Slytherin, el colegio no podía negar que volvieran. Claro está que no lo había dicho con esas palabras, pero había sido bastante clara.

Durante toda la cena no había querido mirar a la mesa de las serpientes. Sentía que se la encogía el estómago solo de pensar quienes estaban allí. Como decía Dean, ella aún tenía pesadillas de lo vivido en la mansión Malfoy, también recordaba perfectamente como muchas de las serpientes se habían posicionado a favor de Voldemort durante la batalla en el colegio.

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de la joven mientras hacia su primera ronda de Prefecta. Odiaba las rondas, nunca lo reconocería, pero las odiaba. No lograba entender que pudiendo utilizar magia que prohibiera salir a los alumnos de sus casas a no ser que hubiera una emergencia, tuvieran que ser otros alumnos los que se encargaran de estos asuntos.

Tan enfrascada estaba en estos pensamientos que al girar el pasillo no vio una poción derramada en el suelo, ni al rubio que venía de frente que tampoco se había percatado de dicha poción derramada y sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo a reaccionar se encontraban en el suelo, cayendo la castaña encima del rubio. No en una posición embarazosa, si no en una posición dolorosa para ambos que se habían arañados los brazos con la fría piedra del suelo y estaban sangrando. Inconscientemente la chica se levantó y agarro la mano del rubio para ayudarlo a levantar.

-¡Que cojones te crees que estás haciendo Sangre Sucia!-la chica recibió este grito como si de una bofetada se tratase, soltando al rubio inmediatamente mirando las manos de ambas llenas de sangre- ¡Me has manchado con tu sangre! ¡Tu sangre esta en mis heridas!

Despertando del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba Hermione reacciono –Si, parece ser que ahora tu sangre es tan sucia como la mía. – Logro decir con toda la dignidad que pudo conseguir tras el primer impacto. –Veo que ni la guerra, ni la derrota ha conseguido que dejes de ser un gilipollas Hurón.

-Cuida tus palabras Comelibros, que ya no tienes a los idiotas de tus amigos para que te defiendan.

-¿Realmente piensas que los necesito? A los idiotas como tú me los meriendo todos los días, no vales nada y ya has demostrado que no eres más que un perdedor.

El rubio avanzo hacia la castaña apretándola fuertemente el brazo, justo donde su tía había dejado su marca. Ella no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor que provoco la sonrisa del rubio.

-¿Que tienes? Olvidaba que mi querida tía escribió la basura que eres en el tu brazo.

-Sí, pues no olvides que en tu brazo llevas la marca de la vergüenza y de los perdedores

El rostro del chico era de pura rabia, apretando más el brazo de la chica

-¿Quién anda por aquí?- se oyó la voz del conserje

-Esta vez vas a librarte asquerosa sangre sucia-susurro el rubio con todo el desprecio que pudo- no siempre vas a tener esta suerte…

-Somos Prefectos señor Filch, estamos de ronda. Alguien ha debido derramar aquí una poción.

-Malditos niños, siempre igual, aquí las cosas nunca cambian.

Y con una mirada de total indignación la castaña añadió mirando a Draco.

-No señor, tiene razón, algunas personas no cambiaran nunca.

Y dejando a los dos hombres en el oscuro pasillo se fue a su sala común.

Solo quería llegar y descansar.

Cuando al fin paso el interrogatorio de sus compañeros por su aspecto, omitiendo el hecho de su discusión con el insoportable hurón. Hermione pudo disfrutar de un baño donde se quitó hasta la última gota de poción que tenía en su cuerpo. Mirando las palmas de sus arañadas manos convoco un hechizo curativo y observo como mágicamente las heridas se cerraban y no dejaban marca. Luego observo las palabras "sangre sucia" en su brazo. Había intentado muchas veces ese hechizo y las palabras nunca se borraban.

Al fin estaba en la cama, con un juego de muñeca y su varita las cortinas estaban cerradas. Suspiro y cerró los ojos. Solo quería descansar….

-HP-

Al fin estaba en su habitación. Otra de las ventajas que tenía ser de Slytherin. Claro era que siendo la casa menos habitada no es que tuvieran problemas de espacio. Además de que este año habían sufrido más bajas que el resto de las casas.

Durante la cena les habían dado un buen sermón… La misma mierda de siempre. Que si tenemos que estar unidos, disfrutemos de la paz y recordemos a los caídos, que todos los que estamos aquí somos inocentes…. Estaba claro que esto último iba por los de mi casa, y en especial por mí. Que les jodan a todos. No pensaba esconderme.

Encima camino de las mazmorras se había escurrido con una poción que seguramente Peeves había derramado en el suelo, la sangre sucia justo hacia su ronda cuando él. La muy estúpida se había caído también ¡encima de él! La había tocado y aun sentía las náuseas. Y con sus manos heridas había tocado las de él ¡Mezclando su sangre!

Se había pasado más de una hora en el baño apretando la herida intentando expulsar de su cuerpo la sangre de ella y el olor de esa asquerosa poción.

Lo único bueno del día era que ni el huérfano ni el pobretón habían vuelto al colegio. Podría joder a esa comelibros cuanto quisiera sin tener a esos dos idiotas encima

Decidido a no pensar más en esa asquerosa empollona, se tumbó en su cama y apago las luces con un hechizo no verbal. Era hora de descansar

-HP-

Si había algo que relajaba a Hermione era el mar, una vez cuando era pequeña había visitado una de las Islas Baleares, Menorca y aun podía recordar sus cristalinas aguas.

Ahora paseaba por una de sus calas, el agua le llegaba por las rodillas y veía a pequeños peces revolotear a sus pies, se agacho para intentar tocarlos

-Que es lo que estás haciendo sangre sucia- esa voz era de sobra conocida para ella

Del susto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua, mientras caía pudo ver su estúpida sonrisa arrogante. En ese momento despertó.

-¡Genial! Ni en sueños voy a librarme de ese maldito hurón.

-HP-

Draco odiaba el mar, odiaba la sensación de la arena en los pies, odiaba el olor de la brisa marina, odiaba ver como los niños se divertían en el mar. Lo odiaba porque su padre nunca le dejo divertirse con ellos.

No entendía que hacía en ese acantilado lleno de pinos, a él ni siquiera le gustaba observar el mar. Decidido empezó a descender hacia la cala de arena blanca que se veía más abajo. Quería salir de allí y no había podido desaparecerse.

Hacía un calor de mil demonios cuando consiguió bajar. Tenía puesta una camisa de seda negra y su capa negra por lo que el calor en su cuerpo era insoportable, no iba a tener más remedio que refrescarse en el mar si no quería morir de un golpe de calor. Se quitó la ropa nada más llegar y la colgó del primer pino que encontró. Quedando solo con sus boxes negro se acercó a la orilla y entonces la vio. Esa matojo castaño que algunos llamaban pelo lo reconocería en cualquier sitio. La sangre sucia ¡seguro que esa perra lo había llevado allí! ¡y se estaba divirtiendo en el agua con los peces!

-Que es lo que estás haciendo sangre sucia- la escupió mientras se acercaba a ella.

Del susto la idiota perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua, sin duda el mejor momento de su día pensó mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia. En ese momento despertó.

-Mierda, a esta en sueños esta esa perra.

**¡Hola a tod s!**

**Pequeño experimento para un nuevo Dramione. Hace días que me ronda por la cabeza y al fin me he decidido ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merece la pena seguir con él? Espero vuestros comentarios….**

**Sukita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 ** **La serpiente hoy se comió a los leones **

El día paso lento y pastoso para Draco Malfoy. Había pensado meterse con la sangre sucia un rato pero había estado vigilado en todo momento por los profesores y alumnos de último curso.

Era consciente de que en el momento que se pasara lo más mínimo todos saltarían sobre él.

Estaba rabioso, ella le había jodido sus horas de descanso apareciendo en sus sueños y quería hacérselo pagar. Además, la muy mugrosa se había atrevido a tocarle con sus manos manchadas de sangre ¡en sus heridas! Cada ver que lo pensaba temblaba de rabia. Ella no le tenía miedo, le miraba desafiante y eso provocaba en el aún más ganas de terminar con ella. Seria paciente, el curso solo acababa de comenzar y seguro que el tiempo le brindaba más de una oportunidad de acabar con ella.

Había observado que un mestizo de Gryffindor no le quita el ojo de encima, mirándole con más desprecio que el resto. Cuando pasaba por su lado le dedicaba miradas de desdén y eso le ponía furioso ¿Qué se creía esa basura? Recordaba que estuvo en las mazmorras de su mansión, recordaba cuando le estuvieron torturando… eso le hizo sonreír, tendría que poner a ese mestizo en su lugar. Sabía que estaba enamorado de la loca esa de Ravenclaw, el muy idiota era demasiado obvio. Algo se le ocurriría para joderles.

Con estos pensamientos el rubio volvía a su habitación después de un día completo entre clases y entrenamientos, estaba agotado y solo quería llegar a su cama y descansar.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama, últimamente le costaba mucho quedarse dormido. Enfadado, después de más de media hora sin poder dormir se levantó a su baúl y tomo la poción que llevaba todo el verano usando, la cual hacia que no tardaras más de un minuto en quedarte dormido. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y ya no fue consciente de nada más.

Estaba en su mansión, paseando por los pasillos se la planta baja cuando escucho los gritos pidiendo ayuda, enseguida supo que venían de las mazmorras y se dirigió allí. Se llevó una sorpresa al reconocer de quien eran, ese estúpido mestizo. Estaba encadenado por una pierna y desarmado. Una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujó en su rostro. Ahora se las iba a pagar.

Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí…

Maldito hurón, suéltame ahora mismo

Veo que no te han enseñado aun a respetar a tus superiores mestizo asqueroso

Yo no veo ningún superior por aquí. Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres que te reporte ante el ministerio. Sabes que están deseando tener una excusa para encerrarte en Azkabán

El rubio no pudo más que sonreír, ese estúpido estaba muy crecido para estar encadenado en sus mazmorras. Él no había pasado un buen verano, no había pasado un buen año y ya tenía con quien desquitarse

Y quien dice que vas a salir de aquí con vida como para ir a reportarme ante el ministerio estúpido mestizo

Y aunque se encontraba encadenado y en desventaja el muy idiota le sonrió con prepotencia y superioridad

Todos saben que eres un cobarde incapaz de matar Malfoy

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Él era un Malfoy, a él todos le debían respeto y sobretodo, él no era ningún cobarde.

¡Crucio! – Grito con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro dando directamente en el pecho de Dean Thomas y disfrutando de los aullidos de dolor del moreno – Vas a aprender a respetarme mestizo inmundo

-D&H-

El día para Hermione no había sido mucho mejor que para Draco, se sentía tremendamente sola sin sus queridos amigos en el castillo. No lograba comprender como es que no habían querido volver, sobretodo Ron ahora que habían comenzado una relación. No podía evitar tener miedo, después de todo lo que les había costado llegar a ese punto ahora iban a pasar un año separado ¿Y si él conocía a otra chica y se olvidaba de ella? Había sufrido mucho en sexto año cuando el comenzó una relación con Lavender dándola de lado. No quería imaginar que sería de su corazón si ahora el pelirrojo prefería a otra antes que a ella.

Se regañó a si misma por este tipo de pensamientos. Ron la quería, no tenía que ser insegura. Ella era una gran bruja además de una chica bastante guapa. No tenía que dudar de Ron y mucho menos de ella menospreciándose de esa manera. Además, no era ciega, había visto como la miraban los chicos a su regreso al castillo. Todos la admiraban por lo valiente que fue en la guerra y lo guapa que se había puesto.

Algunos se habían atrevido a pedirla una cita que ella muy amablemente los rechazó por estar saliendo con Ron.

Luego estaba el idiota del hurón. Había notado como la miraba con desprecio desde la distancia. No lograba entender que después de una guerra, después de tanta muerte, de lo que él había vivido en su casa con Voldemort no hubiese aprendido nada. Le conocía desde hacía más de seis años, él era un chico inteligente que siempre sacaba buenas notas ¿Cómo entonces podía ser tan estúpido?

No había pensado que después de la guerra volverían a dirigirse a ella como _sangre sucia _y le habían dolido mucho esas palabras escupidas por el rubio. Después de todo, le había demostrado que no merecía que malgastase ni un segundo de su tiempo pensando en él.

Justo en ese momento una lechuza llego picoteando a su ventana, la reconoció enseguida, era Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron. Con entusiasmo y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba corrió abrir la ventana dejando pasar al ave que revoloteaba nerviosa por la estancia

¡Pig! Qué alegría verte ¿Me traes una carta de Ron?

Está en respuesta dejo caer un sobre en sus manos picoteando con cariño su mejilla sin herirla. Hermione corrió a su baúl cogiendo una chuchería para la lechuza que la cogió con gusto antes de salir volando por la ventana.

Hermione abrió el sobre con nerviosismo y noto que tenía algo más que un pergamino, volcándolo y dejando caer una cadenita de plata con el colgante de un corazón con las letra grabadas dentro. La castaña no pudo evitar que sus ojos ambarinos se llenaran de lágrimas ante el detalle de su novio

Querida Hermione,

No llevas ni dos días fuera y ya te echo tremendamente de menos.

Sabes que las palabras no son lo mío, mucho menos a la hora de hablar de sentimientos, pero quiero que sepas que te extraño mucho y este año sin ti va a ser muy difícil. Pero entiende que ahora que Fred no está George me necesita a su lado, además de que en un mes empezaran mis clases como auror. Solo quiero darte lo mejor en el futuro, que es lo que tu mereces.

Pero aunque pasemos todo este año separados pensaré en ti todos los días. Te envío un pequeño detalle para que tú también pienses en mi cada día.

Te quiero mucho y veras como pronto estaremos juntos,

Ron

Con una gran sonrisa Hermione se puso el colgante en el cuello, dejando caer con gracia el corazón en su pecho. Se sentía llena de amor e idiota por a ver estado dudando antes de Ron.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor después de la carta recibida se metió en la cama deseando soñar con su pelirrojo, lástima que no fuera así….

Enseguida reconoció esa estancia, sintiendo como el estómago se le encogía de miedo. Era la misma en la que había sido torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange meses atrás. Estaba en la mansión de los Malfoy ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Tenía que escapar antes de ser descubierta.

Cuando se aproximaba a la salida escucho unos gritos aterradores, gritos de dolor, aquellos que ella sabía que provocaban la maldición Cruciatus. El miedo la paralizo ¿No había terminado ya la guerra?

Por un momento tuvo una lucha interna ¿Escapaba o intentaba ayudar? Dio media vuelta en sentido de dónde procedían los chillidos. Sabía que su conciencia no la dejaría vivir si no hacía nada por intentar ayudar a quien estuviese siendo torturado.

Con cautela, sujeto con firmeza su varita y se aproximó a las mazmorras, con un silencioso Alohomora abrió la puerta que dirigía a las mazmorras de la mansión y bajo las escaleras silenciosamente intentando no ser descubierta

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Malfoy? Sigues siendo una basura al igual que tu padre

Hermione ahogo una exclamación al ver a Dean Thomas en el suelo, con una gran mueca de dolor mientras era torturado por Malfoy. Este sujetaba con rabia su varita y una sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en su rostro.

No mestizo, esto no ha sido más que el calentamiento. Los Gryffindor siempre sois tan bocazas… ¡Sectumsempra!

¡Protego Horriblis! -El escudo de Hermione llego a Dean antes que la maldición lanzada por Malfoy y este se giró con rabia hacia la chica

¡Tú! ¿es que tienes que estar en todos los sitios asquerosa? ¿Es que no voy a poder deshacerme de ti nunca? Valla, vamos a tener que cambiar eso…

¿Qué hace aquí Dean? ¿Te has vuelto loco Malfoy? La guerra ha term-

¡Expelliarmus!- el hechizo dio de lleno a la chica, que salió dispara a la pared más cercana- Siempre hablas demasiado Granger, los Gryffindor en general habláis demasiado.

Malfoy se acercó la chica, que estaba en el suelo intentando levantarse, la cadena que llevaba en el cuello se había soltado y Draco se agacho a recogerla con una mueca de asco.

Vaya, los cotilleos son ciertos, estas con la comadreja, no sé quién de los dos me da más asco ¡Crucio!

Nooo ¡Hermione!- Dean intentaba soltarse de las cadenas con la poca fuerza que le quedaban mientras Hermione se revolvía en el suelo con gritos de dolor. Draco soltó una gran carcajada

Vaya, vaya… parece que la serpiente hoy se comió a los leones

Hermione se incorporó en la cama llevándose la mano al pecho, notaba su corazón tan acelerado que por un momento pensó que se escaparía de su cuerpo. Estaba sudando y el pijama y las sabanas se pegaban a su cuerpo. Todo había sido una maldita pesadilla. Otra vez con el maldito hurón. Miro su reloj de pulsera, solo eran las tres de mañana. Se levantó al servicio y se aclaró la cara. Se miró en el espejo buscando algún rastro de que no fue solo una pesadilla, había sido demasiado real…

Borro esos pensamientos tontos de su cabeza y se dirigió a su baúl buscando una poción para dormir sin soñar. No quería ver al hurón más en sus sueños y no quería más pesadillas.

-D&H-

No muy lejos de su torre, en las mazmorras, un rubio había despertado a la vez solo que a diferencia de la castaña, este sonreía. Eso sí que había sido un gran sueño, torturas a esos dos, que no eran más que basura. Aunque ¿Por qué tenía que volver a soñar con la sangre sucia? ¡Él no quería verla la cara! Encima había despertado en lo mejor del sueño, cuando ella empezaba a sufrir.

Se levantó enfadado al servicio, miro su reloj de pulsera, aún era pronto.

Bebió un poco más de la poción para dormir y antes de cerrar los ojos deseo continuar el sueño por donde lo había dejado.

-D&H-

Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia ¿Os gusto? Si es así, no sean malignos y dejen sus comentarios.

Si os gusta la Pareja Draco & Hermione, pueden además visitar mi perfil y leer mis otras historias.

Nos vemos pronto,

Sukita


End file.
